We're Friends, Right?
by CamsthiSky
Summary: "His friend's words echoed in his head a moment before his own words came to bite back at him. 'We're friends, right? So get on'." In which Luffy tries to move forward while Usopp can only look back. Or a look into what Luffy was thinking during his duel with Usopp.


**I feel like such a horrible person writing this. This is a peek into Luffy's mind during his duel with Usopp. I actually made myself cry over this one.**

 **After watching the Water 7 arc again, I was thinking about what Luffy and Usopp had been saying to each other during the duel, and then this came out. I started crying while writing.**

* * *

In his heart, Luffy always knew that Usopp was lying. He had never really believed a word of the sniper's outrageous lies. But he had pretended to, loving the feeling of hearing his friend go on and on about adventures that they could possibly experience together.

But, when Usopp made his claim to having eight thousand men on his side during their duel, then that was it. His heat was ripped straight out of his chest, shattering into a million pieces. The pressure in his lungs was overwhelming and he could barely breathe.

"If you're gonna fight then at least take this seriously!" Luffy yelled, half-desperate and half-enraged.

This was his friend. This was the man whose life he had saved from the infamous Captain Kuro. This was the man who had become his friend through hardship and trial.

And now, when all Luffy could do was look forward, Usopp could only look back. And it created a rift so deep, they could only go their separate ways. Their dreams for the future clashed so horribly that Luffy so no way to resolve this and gain his friend back.

Even if this was Usopp's decision to duel, to leave the crew, to not want to leave the Merry behind, Luffy's heart couldn't help but ache. Luffy was doing his best to understand Usopp's pleas, but this duel was his decision. If Usopp could only look back, then there was nothing Luffy could do to change his mind.

And Luffy didn't have a way with words. He was someone who spoke through actions. He wasn't a poet and there was nothing he could say to explain his decision.

But Luffy was the captain, and he had to make a tough choice. He had to do what was best for their crew. He had to look forward.

Why couldn't Usopp see that?

And there Usopp stood, facing him with a determined stance, fire in his eyes, and Luffy couldn't help but wonder why, _why_ Usopp couldn't try to understand how hard it had been for him, too. He didn't want to leave the Merry, but there was nothing they could do. There was nothing _Luffy_ could do.

He was the captain, the one who made the tough choices so they could move forward.

That's when Usopp started shouting all of that stuff, and Luffy couldn't stand it anymore. He rushed him. Actions spoke far louder than words, after all.

And yet, a voice in the back of his head spoke, _what good would these actions do? They're pointless in the long run. They don't solve anything. Dueling just makes Usopp's loss more official. That's all his actions here would prove._

And so, when Usopp starting to cough up blood, Luffy hesitated.

"Special Attack: Ketchup Star," Usopp growled out. "Pity for your enemy? That's awfully arrogant, don't you think?"

Those words hit Luffy like a sea train. He didn't pity his enemy, for there wasn't an enemy in front of him to pity. Just because it was a duel didn't mean that he and Usopp were enemies. Yes, they were at odds, but that didn't mean that the two were adversaries. They were supposed to be friends.

So Luffy attacked.

Because they were friends. Because this was what Usopp wanted. Because he couldn't get through to Usopp through mere words and at this point, actions were practically pointless. So, he would finish their duel.

Usopp controlled the fight, that much was obvious. He knew exactly what Luffy's weaknesses were. He exploited his knowledge of Luffy's fighting style to the best of his abilities, but in the end, it didn't accomplish anything. They had both known before this fight began that Luffy would come out on top.

And as Luffy stared up at the sky after he was hit with Usopp's explosion, he couldn't help but think back on what he was going to miss. He knew he wasn't going to get through to Usopp. He _knew_ that. That's why all of this was completely pointless, and yet, absolutely necessary.

Usopp had been one of the first people to join his crew. They had been great friends, and now Usopp was willing to let it all end. All because of Luffy's decision to move forward. Luffy knew that he had to accept this, no matter how much this was hurting him. It was Usopp's decision.

 _I am the Great Usopp! Leader if the invincible Usopp Pirates who reign over this island! You stand before a living legend! The most revered pirate who ever lived! I am the Great Captain Usopp!_

His friend's words echoed in his head a moment before his own words came to bite back at him.

 _We're friends, right? So get on._

Luffy closed his eyes against the pain. Why did this have to happen?

And at the end, after all was said and done, Luffy was filled with so much regret. So much horror at his own actions, that he just couldn't stand it anymore.

"It's time to put an end to this!" Luffy yelled, both arms stretching back while his inner voice screamed at him not to do it. It screamed, _aren't you supposed to protect your crew? Not hurt them?_

But Usopp saved himself with an impact dial, and Luffy couldn't help but find himself the slightest bit relieved. Still, this needed to end, no matter the outcome. This had gone on for far too long already.

So Luffy stood there, standing over Usopp, panting heavily as he stared down at his former— _former?!_ Something in him cried. _How could you say that about your friend?!_ —crewmate. Memories assaulted him, happy, sad, it didn't matter. All of their adventures together came rushing back to him as he stared down his old friend.

This had to end. Now.

Stretching his arm back, Luffy yelled, screaming out his frustration and heartache, hoping with this one last punch it would all just _go away_.

So Luffy let his fist fly right into the man who was supposed to be his friend.

And that's when the fight ended. It was over. Now there was nothing holding them back. They could move forward.

 _We're friends, right?_

So why did this feel like the end?

* * *

 **I am so sorry about the ending. I really am, but there was no way to end this on a high note. None at all.**


End file.
